Sisterly Revenge
by Jessica Halliwell
Summary: A young witch requires the help of the charmed ones in ending a age long battle between her family and a set of demon brothers but when Piper is taken things look desperate.
1. A cry for help

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine Sunday morning at the Halliwell Manor and things weren't going so well for Piper and Leo.

"Leo, I just don't want to talk about this right now. Look honey, I get that this is a really hard time for you right now, and that you're having difficulty adjusting to being a human, but this is not the right time for me to talk about this. I'm sorry. Piper sighed as she turned and walked away into the kitchen to make herself her morning cup of coffee. Leo followed her, annoyed that his wife simply did not seem to understand his situation. Then when will it be the right time to talk about it Piper, said Leo, now sounding rather agitated. Look at us, a relationship is built on two people understanding each other and talking about their problems, but you never seem to want to talk about me becoming human. Okay then Leo, we will talk about this just not right now. How about this, next weekend, we leave the boys with Paige and Phoebe and we go away for a while to somewhere isolated where we can talk in peace. I could get Paige to orb us there. How does a tropical island sound to you? I know Paige and Phoebe have both had more than their fair share of time off from Charmed Ones duties lately, said Piper in a rather suggestive tone of voice. Okay, that sounds great, said Leo, sound much calmer and somewhat relieved that he at last knew that his wife was prepared to listen to him and would not avoid him. Finally satisfied, Leo went off to play with the Wyatt and Chris in the attic.

Hi you guys, what's happening, enquired Paige casually, as she walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and with her hair and makeup perfect. You would never know she had only been up for 15 minutes thought Piper as she gazed up at Paige over her morning cup of coffee. Hey have you seen Phoebe, I haven't seen her since she went to bed last night and I'm starting to get a bit worried. Oh yeah, she came into my room this morning looking for her sweater. She said something about an emergency at the office, apparently there was a disagreement about her column. That's odd thought Piper; usually it's a problem with someone else's column. Well I hope she gets home soon. There hasn't been a demon attack all week, and it just doesn't feel right, said Piper, sounding slightly on edge. I've got to agree that it is a bit odd. I mean usually we are warding off demons by the time you've had your morning cup of coffee, said Paige.

Well, I'm off to work. Sighed Paige. What, you're working? On a Sunday? But you promised you would come shopping with me for potions ingredients at the markets. Anyway, you never work on a Sunday whined Piper sounding rather exasperated. I know Piper and I really am sorry but there is this abuse and neglect case I have been working on and I really want t o close the case as soon as possible because my boss has been hinting to me that if I am successful with this case, then there might be a promotion for me. And you know Piper that we could really use the extra money for when demons come in and destroy our belongings. Well I suppose that I could do the shopping on my own sighed Piper. Thanks Piper I really...

Paige's voice was drowned out by the sound of the doorbell. Do you want me to get that yelled Leo? No, replied Paige, I'll get it. I really need to go now Piper. Okay, Paige as soon as you answer the door, hinted Piper. Oh, right said Paige. Paige opened the door to find a young woman, no more that about twenty-nine standing in the doorway. Excuse me but, do we know you. The woman seemed to snap back to reality as if she had been daydreaming. No, but I know you. She hesitated; you are one of the Charmed Ones, aren't you? The woman took a deep breath, she seems distressed thought Paige. My name is Kiriana Harper and I need your help. Umm okay, why don't you come in, said Paige as she gestured towards the empty hall. I really need to get to work you know but I suppose I could wait a few more minutes and listen to your story. Piper, she called out, there's someone here who said she needs the help of the Charmed Ones. Okay, show her to the lounge room.

Paige showed Kiriana to the lounge room. Just as Piper entered the room, a demon shimmered in. Watch out! Yelled Piper, as the demon hurled an energy ball. Paige threw herself against Kiriana as she fell to the ground. Just in the nick of time, Piper blew up the energy ball. The demon quickly hurled another energy ball at Piper. Piper ducked the energy ball and it missed, slamming into a photo of Wyatt, Chris and Piper.

That's it said Piper, now I really am mad. Is there something going on in there said Leo. No honey, replied Piper. Just stay in the kitchen. As the demon hurled a final energy ball, Paige called for it. "Energy ball," cried Paige. The glowing orb of blue energy orbed into Paige's waiting hand, and she threw it at the demon. Just as the energy ball hit the demon, Piper attempted to blow him up, but it was no use, this demon was just too powerful. He's hurt, thought Piper as the demon blinked. In a flash, he shimmered out as quickly as he had come.

Is everybody okay? Leo had entered the room and from the look on his face, he seemed to know exactly what had gone on. Leo looked over at Paige to see a young woman getting up. Would anybody care to introduce us, said Piper. Oh right said Paige. Piper, this is Kiriana, Kiriana this is my sister Piper. Paige gestured towards Piper and Piper nodded in acknowledgement. Kiriana, this is Leo, said Paige as Leo walked over to the three girls, who were now all standing in the corner next to the broken photo. Leo is an ex-whitelighter, it's a long story but that's all you need to know. Our other sister Phoebe is at work right now but I am sure we can help you with whatever it is you need help with on our own until she gets home. Why don't you sit down and tell us what we can do said Piper as she led the girl to one of the lounges. Piper and Paige sat down on either side of the girl and Leo perched himself casually on the arm of the chair. Kiriana opened her mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it. Its okay, said Leo we only want to help you.

The girl took a deep breath and then asked, have you ever lost someone, someone really close to you. The girls nodded, we lost our sister, said Paige. Well a couple of months ago, my sister Leana and I were in a terrible fight with a demon named Salin and his brother Ramna that has fought with our family for generations. The wars lasted for so long that now, or at least until recently there was only my sister Leana and I left. Many generations ago my family destroyed the demon Ramna and because demons aren't known to care about their brothers as much as killing witches and making themselves known with the source, we didn't think much of the demons last which were, and I quote "My brother will avenge my death. He shall not rest until your family is destroyed." Sounds almost as if he was binding his brother to earth until his death was avenged, commented Leo. When my sister died she told me that Salin had a special amulet that used to belong to the women in our family and that as long as he had it, he could never be defeated. So you have come to us to help you retrieve this amulet and defeat Salin once and for all, said Piper as if to summarise. Umm, there is one more thing you should know about Salin. He is no ordinary demon. He was created to be the ultimate demon. He has even greater powers than his own creator and master. His master was the source and his assistant the seer. So basically, you're saying that we need to find him and get that amulet.

I think we'll need the power of three for this. I'll go bring Phoebe home, said Paige, and with that, Paige orbed out in a swirl of shimmering blue lights.


	2. A sister lost, a friend found

**Chapter 2**

Moments later, Paige arrived in Phoebe's office with the glistening of small blue lights. "Paige, what are you doing here," said Phoebe as she stood up and locked the door to her office.

"Please don't tell me there's another demon out there that needs us to kick his butt into demon hell. I really don't need this today. The editor lost my column and all the computers are mucking up so I have to rewrite my column now," whined Phoebe.

"Well sorry to add to your load but we have a demon and an innocent that needs to be dealt with, and fast. This girl could be in real trouble from what we saw of that demon. He was barely scratched by his own energy ball that I threw back at him. He was practically 100 after Piper tried to blow him up, "Explained Paige.

"We really need you to come home right away.

Fine, said Phoebe, you win, but this better not take too long."

"Now what's the deal with this innocent," questioned Phoebe as she gathered her belongings and left a note on her desk for the sake of common courtesy. Paige began to talk about the innocent.

"Her name is Kiriana Harper and she is a witch, the last of her family. Long ago her family killed a demon named Ramna, who they had been fighting with for many generations. The brother of the demon, Salin, escaped with his life. Before Ramna died he promised that his brother would not rest until his death was avenged. Then a couple of month's back Kiriana's sister was killed by Salin. Before Leana died she told Kiriana about an amulet the demons had stolen from their family. Basically, said Paige as she snapped herself and Phoebe out of flashback mode, Kiriana needs us to retrieve the amulet and help her defeat Salin. Anyway, we need a power of 3 spell pronto, so your coming with me;" and with that Paige grabbed Phoebe by the arm and orbed herself and Phoebe back to the Manor.

Back at the Manor, Piper was in the attic talking with Kiriana.

"There is something else you should know about the amulet. I'm not sure if it matters but the amulet was magically connected to my family. Each female descendant of the Harper family is. Even me. It means that the witch wearing it can summon the powers of past witches in the family to help them in times of danger. It channels the powers of all the past witches in the Harper line into the person who wears the amulet. It is possible to use the other witches powers if you are not a member of the family, but the spell is extremely complicated and requires immense power."

Power such as that of Salin, asked Piper.

At that moment, Paige orbed into the Manor with Phoebe.

"Phoebe, thank god your here. We need a Power of 3 spell right away and Paige you need to start scrying. Kiriana bought over a piece of the hair of the demon."

Paige began scrying and Phoebe started on the spell. It would really help if Iknew what the spell is for and...

Phoebe cut off her sentence as a demon shimmered into the attic Piper, help yelled Paige as she orbed out Whyatt and Chris.

Phoebe levitated a metre above the ground and gave the demon a kick he wouldn't soon forget.

The demon blinked and in a flash he was gone, but not before he grabbed Piper.

"No, Piper," screamed Phoebe in desperation, as the moment when she lost Prue flashed before her eyes.


	3. Where to go from here

**Chapter 3**

Piper was gone and Paige and Phoebe had never felt more lost.

Piper was always the one who showed us what to do. Now I know what she must have felt like when we lost Prue. Becoming the oldest sister is so hard, Said Phoebe sounding quite desperate.

I know what you mean Phoebe, without Piper I feel so lost. With Piper I guess I just had this sense of security.

I know it looks bad Phoebe but you can't start acting as if he is gone forever. We will get her back, won't we Leo, said Paige as she looked to Leo questioningly as if she herself doubted the future of the Charmed Ones.

It will be fine; you have both lost sisters before and gotten them back. This time, it just means that you have to figure it out yourself. It's not like you haven't done it before. What about the time when Piper turned into a Valkyrie? You managed to save her on your own and that was when Paige had only just discovered her powers.

Leo looked at the girls and they seemed to feel more reassured.

Umm, excuse me but I would willingly help. After all, it is partly my fault that your sister was taken. I'm really sorry and if you want me to leave I will, Kiriana looked over at the sisters anxiously as she awaited their decision.

Sure you can help, we don't blame you for what happened, said Paige as if to make sure that the girl was not felling guilty.

Yeah, we get attacked all the time, changed into things too. Phoebe smiled and Kiriana sighed a sigh of relief.

"So what do you guy's usually do when this happens. What can I do to help", asked Kiriana as she stood up.

"Well normally we look in the Book of Shadows and check if there is any information on the demon in there" said Paige, as she too stood up.

"I usually go check with the elders", and with that Leo orbed out in a shimmering of blue translucent lights.

"Usually Piper would make some sort of potion and I would write a spell. This time it will have to work with the power of two and a half, no offence meant but we are usually most powerful when it is the three of us."

"None taken, I can make a potion, that is if you want me too. But how are you going to find her?"

"Well there are several ways. We could scry for Piper or the demon"

"Or call for a lost witch. I might need to write a new spell though I seem to have lost the spell. I think it was destroyed when we got the source."

Phoebe stood up and took Kiriana by the hand. "I think we should show you our book."

"It is protected so no evil can touch it." Said Paige as she started up the stairs towards the attic.

Paige don't you have to go to work? Phoebe looked at Paige and the look in her eyes seemed to be pleading Paige to stay.

Phoebe, my big sister is missing and we have an innocent to protect. For once I can actually tell Mr. Cowan the truth, or at least some of it this time about why I can't come into work today. Social Justice will just have to wait till we get Piper back and she's safe.

Okay, call your boss and we'll meet you upstairs said Phoebe as she and Kiriana ascended the stairs as Paige went back down the few steps she had climbed.

Paige headed for the phone and dialed the number for the social services office where she worked. Hello, this is Paige Halliwell Mathews, may I please speak to Mr. Cowan.

Oh, hi Paige, sure I'll just check, I think he's in a meeting. The woman on the other end of the line put down the phone and did something on her computer.

I'm sorry Paige, he's in a very important meeting right now and if I interrupt him it will probably cost me, and our jobs.

"Okay, thanks, can you let him know that I can't come into work today. My sister Piper is missing. But please, keep this quiet for my sake and my sisters." Paige hung up the phone and half sprinted upstairs as she heard Phoebe calling her.

"Paige, come on, we need you to help Kiriana scry."

I'm here already okay," said Paige as she walked into the attic. " What am I scrying for, I thought you said Kiriana would be able to do it."

Leo appeared out of the corner and explained to Paige, "The bond between you and Piper is so much stronger than that of Kiriana because you are her sister. You are more likely to find Piper and we need to find her as soon as possible. I can sense her, but she is weak, which means she is in the underworld or she is badly hurt. And unfortunately I find the second option more likely."

"But why would you think that. Usually you can't sense us in the Underworld." Phoebe looked over at Leo seeming surprised with this new information as well as quite concerned.

"Well since Piper is my wife and I have been a whitelighter for you girls for a long time, I can sense Piper more strongly than you and Paige, although if I concentrated hard enough and you were in the underworld unharmed, I may be able to sense you. It really is complicated."

"Okay, thanks Leo, I think I understand now" said Phoebe as she looked over to Kiriana and Paige to see if they understood as well.

"Umm, I don't mean to interupt and I am sure you know exactly what you are doing, but shouldn't someone be working on finding your sister." Kiriana looked over at the two remaining sisters sheepishly as she spoke.

"Right umm..." Phoebe looked around her and pleaded, muse, please don't fail me now."

Phoebe picked up a pen and paper and began to write.

Okay well I will get started on the scrying. Kiriana can you get that map over there. Paige pointed at a map in the corner and Kiriana went over and retrieved it. Paige got out a scrying crystal and began rotating it above the map that Kiriana had placed on the old antique table that had once belonged to Grams.

After a couple of seconds Paige looked up and said to Kiriana and Phoebe, "Hey, where did Leo go?"

"Oh umm, I think the elders wanted him, maybe they found something useful."

Speaking of information Kiriana, remember that book we talked about, the Book of Shadows, well why don't you look through it, there might be some stuff in there on how to vanquish Salin.

Hey, I think I got something going, listen to this, exclaimed Phoebe as she looked up from the piece of paper she had been writing the spell on.

Phoebe began reading the spell.

Goddess of sun,

Goddess of earth,

Protect us,

From the those

Who seeks to destroy us,

Protect us now,

Let no harm befall us.

It's not a spell to find a lost sister but it should protect us if we need it. I know I was meant to be working on a spell to help us find Piper but every time I think about it I realise that the only reason I would need this is because she isn't here with us, and I just can't handle becoming the eldest. I'm sorry Paige and Kiriana. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself.

Phoebe put her head in her hands and looked as though she was about to burst into tears from frustration, but moments later, she looked up, calm and ready to resume the search for Piper.


	4. Kiriana Helps the sisters

_**Chapter 4**_

_"That's really good Phoebe" commented Kiriana. You are really quite talented at that sort of thing. _

_"Thanks, I had better get to work on the spell to find Piper." And with that Phoebe once again began writing._

_10 minutes later Paige looked up and said, "I'm getting nowhere with this, it's totally hopeless. How are you going Kiriana?"_

_'I haven't found him yet and this book is so big, I could do with some help myself." Kiriana took the Book of Shadows off its pedestal and flopping down into one of the many sofa chairs in the attic._

_Seconds after Kiriana sat down a mystical wind came in and blew the pages of the Book of Shadows until they laid to rest on a page featuring the face of the demon that had attacked them earlier. _

_"What on earth was that", exclaimed Kiriana. _

_"That was the help you asked for", explained Leo as he orbed in, back from his trip to the elders. _

_"Oh hi honey, what did the elders say"? Piper walked over to her husband and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. Nothing I can tell you yet. The elders are having a crisis of their own. There is apparently talk of a faction of dark lighters being formed. The elders think that they might be trying to rise to power. There has never been a successful faction of dark lighters because they are to self oriented."_

_"Then why are they so worried about this particular new faction. I mean if what you have told us so far is true then what is the real drama."_

_"Yeah I know factions from the underworld are not the best thing but they certainly aren't the worst thing we have to deal with at the moment. Why are the elders in a flip about this one," asked Paige as she walked over to see what Phoebe had written so far._

_"Hey guys, hate to interupt but I think I might have a spell to find Piper. Listen to this:" Phoebe began to read._

_"At this time and in this hour _

_We call upon an ancient power_

_To help us find one we have lost _

_Hidden from me and my sister they be_

_We wish to see what cannot be seen_

_At this time and in this hour_

_We call upon an ancient power_

_To call to us one for whom we fear_

_To call to us and bring her near"_

_As Phoebe finished reading the spell a mystical wind blew through the attic._

_"I guess that means that you got the spell right" said Paige as she went over to copy the spell. "I just hope that it will work without the power of three." Paige looked over and saw that Kiriana was looking intently at the page on the Book of Shadows._

_"Hey Kiriana, are you all right?" Paige walked over to the unmoving girl._

_"She seems to be in some sort of trance, like she is watching something", said Phoebe, as she too walked over to the girl._

_"She never did say what her power was did she" Paige looked at the Kiriana and wondered aloud, maybe this is her power._

_At that moment, Leo orbed back into the manor and pulled the girls away, just as they were about to touch Kiriana._

_''Don't touch her, I just talked to her old whitelighter. She is actually quite a powerful witch. She has the power of Soul Separating. She has separated herself from her soul. It is a rare power but can be quite powerful and when harnessed properly, the soul can use the powers that they would have in their body."\_

_''So what do we do now, just sit and wait, incase you didn't notice, our sister, YOUR WIFE, is missing and we need to get her back and kick some demon arse." Phoebe left Kiriana and returned to where she had been sitting. _

_Just as she was about to sit down, Phoebe halted, as she had a premonition._


	5. Another attack, and a secret

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: Hi everybody, as this is my first fan fiction I am not sure how long it should be so if it is to long or too short please tell me. Thank you to those who reviewed my stories, remember everyone, if I don't get reviews, I don't know what you want, so keep those reviews coming and if you have a problem with the story, please tell me how to fix it. Anyway, on with the story!(By the way, sorry if the premonition isn't to crash hot, it's my first.)**

(Begin premonition) _Phoebe was shocked to find herself viewing a large house, on a hill. She could see the city in the distance. Phoebe looked around and saw that Kiriana was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the demon that had attacked them earlier appeared. He was carrying Piper, her body was limp and she was barely conscious. The demon looked around, then dark orbed into the house. Phoebe opened her eyes and saw a cave. She watched in silence as the event played out. A creature was walking around a body on the floor of the cave; it looked like a dog, except that it was a more suited pet for a demon than a human. As the premonition continued, Phoebe saw that the body on the floor belonged to Piper. Phoebe's vision was then pulled towards the back corner of the cave, where she saw a spirit like entity, it was Kiriana, wow, thought Phoebe, she must be pretty powerful to project herself into my visions. Kiriana signaled towards Piper and then the vision was over. (End premonition)_

Paige rushed over as Phoebe collapsed into a chair. "What did you see, tell me, did you see Piper," said Paige, with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Phoebe nodded. Suddenly, Leo called: ''Paige, Phoebe, look Kiriana is back.''

Phoebe looked up at Kiriana. "How did you do that," asked Phoebe, as Kiriana came to from the trance.

"My main power is soul separation. I also have the power to astral project. That's how I was in your premonition. It was a different premonition to your usual ones, because I used my powers to enhance your power to have premonition. It allowed me to show you whatever you needed to see." Kiriana looked over at Phoebe. "I hope you're not angry, but it seemed the only way to help you.''

"No. We are not mad. You might have just given us the information we need to save Piper." Phoebe looked over at Kiriana reassuringly.

"What I don't understand is how you were able to show me that if you didn't know where Piper is." Phoebe looked at Kiriana questioningly.

"I'm not completely sure how it works, but I did it once before, with my sister. We were trying to find any one who was left in our family, to help us fight." I can't control the visions. I can only enhance them and show hints. I have no idea what happens in the visions, I simply increased your ability to receive visions, without touching or seeing the object or event." Kiriana got up and started walking over to Phoebe.

Suddenly, a demon appeared. "Look out, Parasite Demon." Paige threw one of the several potions that were on the table at the demon. The demon exploded, and then reappeared. The demon snarled and threw an energy ball at Kiriana, then vanished. He was gone as quickly as he had come.

"Kiriana, cried Paige," as she and Phoebe rushed over to the figure of a collapsed Kiriana on the floor of the attic.

"Quick Leo, heal her" Paige looked at Leo, who was trying desperately to heal the fallen Kiriana.

"Why isn't it working Leo" Phoebe looked at Leo with a worried expression.

''I don't know, usually this is a simple task. It was just an energy ball."

"Leo did that demon throw anything or touch you. He might have taken your powers." Paige looked at Phoebe and Leo. "That is possible right."

"It is possible, but right now, Paige, you need to heal her. Here, take my hand and channel all your energy and passion through me. I may not have my powers, but I can still channel your energy, hopefully."

Paige and Leo joined one hand, each with the other hand on Kiriana. Paige focused. A few seconds later, a blue glow began to radiate from Paige's hands.

"The power will be stronger if you help your passion will power the energy. I think we should start channeling our energy into Paige." Leo lifted his hand and joined with Phoebe.

The moment Phoebe joined hands with Leo, the glow radiating from Paige's hand grew stronger. Kiriana opened her eyes and seconds later, she was completely healed.

"Are you okay?'' asked Leo, as he and the sisters helped Kiriana to sit up.

I'm fine, thanks to you guys, I'm really sorry, I should probably leave. I am just wasting time that could be spent looking for your sister." Kiriana with the help of the Paige and Phoebe managed to get over to the chair in the corner.

"You don't look fine, you look terrible. And as for you getting in the way, it is completely untrue." Paige said, as she sat down on the arm of the chair next to Kiriana.

''I agree with Paige. You aren't going anywhere. You gave us a major step up. Now just sit there and write yourself a copy of this spell. It will be more powerful if you help. Oh wait, I need to make some modifications since she's not your sister."

"Oh, that won't be all you have to do. The girls and Leo turned around to see and elder standing before them.

"Leo, your powers have not been taken, just temporarily bound. The girls needed to handle that on their own. I am here to give you back your powers." A white glow began to shine from the Elders hands and a ball of white light floated towards Leo.

The ball reached Leo and Leo sighed with relief. "Well that's one problem dealt with."

"Girls, what you are dealing with is an extremely powerful upper level demon. He is even trying to take over as source. That's one of the reasons he took your sister. The other elders and I have reason to believe that he wants to kill all three of you and use Piper as bait. The council of elders have discussed it and agree that it would be wise to bring back Prue temporarily."

"Is there something you aren't telling us? I mean we have taken out the source." Paige looked at the elder suspiciously.

"Leo, you can cover that one." And with that, the elder disappeared.

"Leo," said Phoebe in a stern voice. "What do we need to know?"

"Well, when you bring back Prue, she will have her powers, and you will need them, and Kiriana's. The demon you are working against is creating a faction. The most powerful of every kind of demon or warlock. He plans to take over the underworld." Leo looked at the girls sheepishly.

"Well then, lets get to work, Kiriana, mark the page and find a spell for summoning a dead sister. It is in there somewhere." Paige walked over and began placing the crystals. Leo went to check on Whyatt and Chris.


End file.
